


Rouge et Noir (aka the most unoriginal and uncreative title ever)

by emerald_witch_esmeralda, slightly_murderous_sorcerer (emerald_witch_esmeralda)



Category: Konjiki no Gash!! | Zatch Bell!
Genre: Frenemies, Frenemies with Benefits, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Referenced Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerald_witch_esmeralda/pseuds/emerald_witch_esmeralda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerald_witch_esmeralda/pseuds/slightly_murderous_sorcerer
Summary: This is a Brago/Zofis thing that popped into my head and has me up at half past 4 am writing and posting it so I hope you guys are happy. I will go down with this trash ass crack ship, I’ve shipped them since I was like 12.Don’t worry, they’re in their mid-thirties in this...grumpy middle-aged mamodo men.





	Rouge et Noir (aka the most unoriginal and uncreative title ever)

“You really think it’s possible for us?” A sleepy mutter, dark eyes staring up at the ceiling.

“Of course. My time in the human world showed me that.”

“And you’d be willing to share that with me?”

“Yeeeaaaah? You sound surprised.”

“Surely you remember the events of eighty years ago, you just mentioned them!” The other finally turned around, red eyes meeting black. “How could I forget?”

“I _did_ try to kill you, I think.”

 

*Scoff* “Well _yeah_! No fucking shit! Three times I might add!”

“Actually I think it was four.”

“Don’t you laugh at this! You want to see the scars?! I still have them!”

 

The silence fell over them like a thick fog, pale hands twisting the hem of the shirt he never took off even in moments like these. He absolutely refused. “I’m sorry.” There was...remorse in that voice?

“Wow. You actually sound like you care. When did you grow a heart? And a conscience?”

 

“When did _you_ learn two syllable words?Anyway, thirteen years in prison will make you think about some shit, let me tell you. I mean...I didn’t ask for these feelings.”

“Neither did I. But I for one am glad you’re not a murderous sociopath anymore.”

“Nah. I’ve upgraded to _non_ -murderous sociopath now. Character development and all that.” Laughter filled the room, their companion in the dark besides each other. “I really am sorry...God, I’d never thought I’d say that.”

 

“What’s this? Apologizing to me? One would almost think you were in love with me.”

“As _if_! I’d literally rather jump into an erupting volcano...mmmph.” The press of lips to one another cut off all attempts at speech, and suddenly the balance and center of gravity was shifted.

“You _always_ top!”

“Uh, _yeah_. Look at me and look at you, you’re clearly not top material.”

“Just because you’re taller and bigger does not make you “top material.”

“I _also_ have the bigger dick.”

“That...that’s not true!” He will deny until the day he drops dead that the sound of that deep laugh made him want to smile every single time he heard it, because of course it doesn’t! Why would you even _think_ that?!

“Tops also don’t sputter like dying lawnmowers and turn red in the face.”

“How can you even see anything!! We’re in the fucking dark!”

“Mamodo eyes. Anyway, you should be honored because good bottoms are hard to find these days. Of all the things in your life that you have to be ashamed of, you pick _this_? Seriously?”

“Hah. You gonna stop being stingy and let me top?”

“Are _you_ gonna take off your shirt when I’m fucking you?” His long, thick fingers pluck at the lacy collar.

“No.”

“Then no.” Red-painted nails glinted in the dull moonlight as his hands came to grasp the arms of the one above him, tracing a black marking while his partner’s slid into that mane of red hair that _wasn’t_ the softest shit he’d ever touched, thank you. He certainly didn’t want to run his fingers through it all day, because who would want to touch _that_ bird’s nest? Not him!

 

This position was fine, it just needed a little adjusting. If he recalled correctly, it was like putting together a puzzle. Something is supposed to enter another thing and...ah, there we go.

That was the purpose of this whole thing.

 

“Tops don’t squeal like rusty door-hinges either, sweetheart.”

“Fuuuuuck you...ah, fuck!”

“Actually, as the Certified Top, _I’m_ fucking _you_.”

“Damn you to hell.”

“We literally _live_ in hell.”

“......”

“You’re still coherent, I must be losing my touch.”

”Coherent? Wow, that’s a big word for you.”

”Oh I’ve got something big for you if you don’t _shut_ _the_ _hell_ _up_.” As the snarky remarks ceased to be words altogether...

”Much better.”


End file.
